


Born under a bad sign.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We grow strong through our misfortune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born under a bad sign.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the Mideel incident and all the big revelations up in the North. The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for November 25, 2007.

There are times during their travels that they hit a fork in the road or a particularly difficult strategic conundrum during battle and he’s forced to make a decision, and this leaves him wondering if he really is the right man for the job. The Cloud Strife he’s been for the past seven years is a lie that he spun up in order to live with himself: he knows this now, with Mideel sinking and Meteor coming down from the sky. He’s not SOLDIER, First Class – he’s not a hero. He’s a freak with too much power in his chest, too much blood on his hands.

 

It is strange, though, how it is for those very reasons that the whole of AVALANCHE and the people they’ve picked up along the way trust him with their lives. He can’t say that he understands this, but one thing he is certain of is that his sole responsibility is to live up to it.


End file.
